The Clinical Research Center at St. Christopher's Hospital for Children is an 8-bed unit for children with a wide variety of clinical problems. It provides a multdisciplinary approach to the solution of clinical, pathogenetic, physiologic, and therapeutic problems of childhood disease. Major area of research activity include metabolic and endocrine disorders, congential defects, genetic, renal, neurologc, pulmonary and immunologic disorders.